


Needful and Impatient

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Kinks, M/M, Pre-New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Following patrol, Clark makes a new discovery about Dick.





	Needful and Impatient

After patrol Dick is, as always, needful, impatient, and ever so much more willing than even his typical daily enthusiasm for touch makes him. As Clark tries to get them into a bed, as opposed to the doorway, kitchen, hallway, or floor, Dick wraps both legs insistently around Clark's waist. They're the only thing holding Dick in place, as Clark is too busy guiding them back to the bedroom, and Dick's hands wander too freely to get a good grip on his lover. The hands dance, with an impressive speed, over and through Clark's hair, across broad shoulders, down and over Clark's back, and up Clark's chest, only to repeat the flurry of motions once Dick's hands reach Clark's hair once again.

What Dick's hands cannot reach, his mouth makes up for. Lips, teeth, and tongue vie for the right to taste as much of Clark as possible, and it genuinely takes all the Superman willpower the farm boy has to actually make it to the bed. Because with Dick's mouth sucking on his Adam's apple with such dedication, the floor seems like a very tempting alternative.

Their journey to the mattress results in most of their clothes being shed. But there is still the matter of pants to remove, and although Clark can easily remove them before Dick can finish a blink, Clark can't quite bring himself to use that unfair advantage on his squirming partner.

But he _can_ allow himself to use his strength to grasp the roaming hands and hold them firmly in place above Dick's head so that Clark might be able to remove the pants without distraction.

It is then, as Clark attempts to remove the clothing as quick as _humanly_ possible, that realization dawns upon him.

While his writhing partner's legs continue their efforts to wrap around his body and pull him closer, all but climbing up Clark's torso, Dick's hands do not struggle against his grip. Moreover, the evolution of Dick's soft gasps into a full-fledged enthusiastic moan coincides with Clark's fingers pressing Dick's wrists into the cotton-candy blue sheets.

Clark knows his younger partner well enough that the lack of insistence, the lack of demand, in Dick's hands, in not attempting to pull free, is enough cause for him to test a theory that has always rested in the back of his mind. His grip tightens only fractionally, but still enough to be noticeable, as he concentrates his efforts on removing his own pants.

The light from the newly breaking dawn is enough that even with human sight, Clark could see the pleasure his act causes, as Dick's face contorts and his head thrashes side to side on his pillow, his hair making a pleasant if desperate scratching noise against the cloth.

The moan escalates, from a simple guttural cry of want, to firmer, but nearly as incoherent begging. " _Please_."

It's not a request for Clark to stop holding him down.

And so, as he answers Dick's plea, Clark doesn't let go.


End file.
